


Heat (Axton x Reader)

by Lavenders_Touch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Axton is a goofball, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Gotta love that sexual tension, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenders_Touch/pseuds/Lavenders_Touch
Summary: He turned over his shoulder and looked up at her, smirking once he saw her flustered expression."Like what you see?"





	Heat (Axton x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> What better way is there to start writing on AO3 than by publishing 100% pure, certified sin? This has actually been sitting on my computer for a while, but I just never gave it an ending or edited it. I don't write smut often, but when I do, it's really descriptive and naughty. Just see for yourself. ;)
> 
> Just a fair note, I skipped the foreplay because I wanted to focus on the actual intercourse. A lot of smut I've read has REALLY good foreplay but really brief and disappointing intercourse. So have some steamy Axton sex! Enjoy!

"Goddamn, it's hot!" As soon as Axton stepped back in the Crimson Raider's HQ, he began undoing the straps all over his chest and removed his shirt. He had just finished a quest in The Dust, which was known for having hellish temperatures only worsened by the hot sun beating down directly on you.

"Look who's back!" (Y/n) exclaimed as she came around the corner on the second floor, standing at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed. She let out a small gasp at the sight of Axton's toned, exposed back facing her. He turned over his shoulder and looked up at her, smirking once he saw her flustered expression.

"Like what you see?" He turned around slowly, letting her see his washboard abs, his tight pecs, and his buff arms. Her eyes flickered over his attractive form before locking with his own, caught right in the act. He wiped his face with the wet rag in his hand, slightly ruffling his cowlick and somehow making him even hotter.

"Oh, shut up!" Her face burnt bright red, and she pouted at the wall. She could feel his eyes on her, and when she looked up, she saw that he was admiring her body--her curves, her hips, her breasts--and it only made her blush harder. "D-Don't look at me like that," she tried to threaten.

"Why not? You did the same thing to me just then, didn't ya? Can't help it." He took a few steps towards the stairs and set his hand on the railing. "You're a real beauty, you know, and coming from  _me_ , you know that means something."

"Do you really mean it? Or are you just saying that?" Her question was half-teasing, half-serious.

"I only have eyes for you, babe."

It was true--over the past week or so, the two of them had been flirting and sharing many moments like this one.

 

_"Did you do something different with your hair?"_

_"Yeah, I had Moxxi cut it and give it some layers."_

_"Damn, it looks good." He reached over and twirled a strand around his finger._

 

_"Hey, Axton."_

_"What?"_

_"I never noticed how handsome your eyes were," (Y/n) said, gently tilting his chin downwards and making him look at her._

 

_"You look like shit."_

_"Eh, my plan didn't work out as well as I hoped it would." Axton, covered in gauze and bandages, uncomfortably shifted on Zed's hard stretcher. (Y/n) walked over to him, grabbed his hair, and briefly yet roughly kissed him._

_"Don't scare me like that again."_

_He snickered. "You're hot when you get aggressive."_

 

That was all she needed to hear.

(Y/n) ran down the stairs and jumped into Axton's open arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his back as he twirled her around, making them both giggle. She leaned in and kissed him, gently, surprisingly, making him stop. He kissed her back and walked forward so she was trapped in between him and the wall.

"Nnngh!" (Y/n) blushed at the moan she let out.

"That's more like it." His voice was low and deep in her ear, its huskiness sending chills down her spine, making her dig her nails into his bare back. He slid his lips down the side of her face and shifted his hands from her thighs to her ass, making her breath hitch in her throat. He repositioned her to better expose her neck and began attacking it with kisses and bites. (Y/n) tried (and failed) to hold in her moans--after all, there  _were_  people upstairs, and the guard outside the building was sure to be back soon.

"Aaa...Axton..." He had found her weak spot, and he was giving it all of his attention with his tongue and teeth. "Axton...hey, Axton," she shook him.

He removed himself from her neck immediately. "Hmm?"

" _Make love to me somewhere more private._ "

He let her down and caressed her face. "Good thinkin'." He took her by the hand and started leading her out the door, but (Y/n) stayed in place. "What's the matter?"

"Put a shirt on, doofus."

"What's the point, though?" He lifted his shirt above his head. "I mean, it'll just come back off again before you know it."

"Get dressed before I change my mind."

"You know you won't."

He wasn't wrong.

It didn't take them long to find a reclusive spot. There was an unused building inside of Sanctuary, where (Y/n) had set up her own little place. Yes, there were beds in HQ, but were they comfortable, or was that place meant to have that many people live there, or was there any privacy?

The answer to all of these questions was: no.

The privacy was more for personal space, but it definitely worked for sex. Definitely.

Once they were in her apartment, per se, they got right down to business. Axton immediately took off his shirt, making (Y/n) laugh. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Are you ready?" Axton slipped on a condom and placed himself close to her entrance.

"Yes." She looked at him seriously before grinning ear to ear. "Fuck me like you mean it." With those words, he slid himself inside, making (Y/n) gasp.

"With pleasure." He pushed himself into her slowly but surely, making sure everything that was there got inside. (Y/n) let out a long, loud moan as she felt herself get filled.

"You're so big..."

"And you're so tight, shit...can I move?"

"Please do."

Axton began thrusting into her at a steady pace, wanting to let her adjust before doing anything too wild or rough. Neither of them were virgins, but he didn't want to just have his way with her. He wanted it to be special, to be good, and to last.

(Y/n)'s gasps and moans filled the room. His manhood was covered in her juices, and he absolutely loved the feeling. Her body was so warm, and he felt so snug inside of her. It didn't just feel good to fuck her—well, it really did--but it also felt  _right_. Her legs, formerly spread far apart, wrapped around Axton's back. Her nails dug back into his shoulders as he started to pick up the pace.

"Axton! More!" She cried out, the sound of skin slapping against skin growing louder. She threw her head back, enticing Axton to kiss her and play with her breasts. Their tongues danced together as his fingers massaged her, her hard nipple rubbing against his coarse palm. Suddenly, she pulled away and rolled him over onto his back, his cock slipping out in the process.

"What are you up to?" She did not respond to him with words but in actions. She traced her finger along his jawline and scooted backwards so her hot warmth gently pressed up against his dick, which was craving attention and touch. She rubbed him against her folds, earning some low groans from him. "Don't...tease me..."

"There's no rush, tiger." She gave him a short kiss before positioning herself above him and sliding down.

"Aahh...I love your cock." She pressed her hands down on his chest and began to bounce up and down.

Up and down.

_Up_  and  _down_.

Axton looked down at the place where their bodies were joined. He could see most of his dick at the top of her bounce, covered in colorless liquid with the tip just barely showing. He watched her pussy eat him up as it vanished deep inside, only to become visible once again. He looked up at her tits, which were bouncing in circles in time to her movements.

"So...deep!!" she managed out in between moans. Her walls clung to his penis for dear life, begging for him not to leave when she went up and loving it when she went back down.

She thought he couldn't get any deeper when suddenly he thrusted upwards when she was coming down on him, making her scream.

"What the..." Axton re-asserted control and flipped them over again, keeping their bodies connected.

"I can't let you have all the fun! It's my turn again!"

"Jeez, you’re such a--aaahh!" He aggressively thrusted into her, supporting himself on his arms and pressing his chest against hers. The two of them were both moaning messes, growing close to their limits. (Y/n) clawed into his back harder, making him hiss and slow down.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally. Do it more."

Of course Axton loved it when (Y/n) clawed into his back. It meant that he was giving her the toe-curling, mind-blowing sex she deserved.

He returned to his previous pace, pushing (Y/n) closer and closer to climax.

"Axton, Axton, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...!"

"Cum for me, babe." His fingers slipped down to her clit, which he toyed with as he continued to fuck her. Her eyes rolled back as she came on his cock, the throbbing waves of pleasure driving her and him over the edge. He continuously pounded into her, letting her ride out her orgasm to the fullest. Axton pulled out afterwards, making (Y/n) rise up and peel off the condom. She stroked his throbbing cock, which was wet with pre-cum.

"Where do you want to cum, hot stuff?" He let out a loud moan. His end was coming fast, and he couldn't even get words out. She decided to suck him off and wrapped her hot mouth around him as far as she could take him. She moaned at the feeling of his cock in her mouth. God, his dick drove her crazy. It wasn't long before he let out a choked groan and warm, bitter liquid filled her mouth. She kept him inside, mouth-fucking him through his orgasm and trying to keep as much cum inside as possible. Once he was done, she withdrew with a pop. She opened her mouth slightly, showing him that he indeed came in her mouth and filled it with his and only his cum. She swallowed it greedily and licked off the traces of cum and pre-cum from his still-hard dick. Axton grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap. (Y/n) assumed that he was going for round two and was pleasantly surprised when she was consumed by a gentle embrace.

“That…was amazing,” he spoke into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled him.

“It was.” She smirked. “We should do it again some time.”

He let go of her so he could look her in the eye. “I would love that.” (Y/n) smiled at him and pulled him in for one last kiss, to which Axton gladly returned.


End file.
